


Spicing things up...

by Iamthehalcyon



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehalcyon/pseuds/Iamthehalcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’d like to begin with dedicating this fic to @bwitani aka Bert, she has been so kind to edit this piece and she clearly had a lot of work because I’ve never written anything before and English isn’t my first language! I love you babe!</p><p>The story is a modern AU……</p><p>Apart from a blow job it doesn’t get too spicy ;)</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if you want me to continue!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Spiching things up...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwitani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwitani/gifts).



> I’d like to begin with dedicating this fic to @bwitani aka Bert, she has been so kind to edit this piece and she clearly had a lot of work because I’ve never written anything before and English isn’t my first language! I love you babe!
> 
> The story is a modern AU……
> 
> Apart from a blow job it doesn’t get too spicy ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if you want me to continue!

Idiot… How could he have forgotten this!

 

“Lucretia is going to kill me.” Agron thought while he ran through the streets.

 

He was on his way to meet his girlfriend and their friends at a party where he was supposed to have been an hour ago! The invite had been on his kitchen table for at least 3 months and Lucretia had reminded him several times this week already. He only had planned to meet Mira and Saxa for one drink, but they had such a lovely time that he had totally lost track of time. Lucretia wasn’t a big fan of Mira to begin with.

 

“I’m a dead man…” was the only sound that echoed inside his mind as he raced towards his destination.

He ran has hard he could but as he turned the corner Agron was hit by something really hard and in an instant fell to the floor.

 

He needed a moment to see what had happened but as his thoughts righted themselves he saw a man trying to get back on his feet while clinging to his bicycle. What was that noise? Was someone talking to him?

 

“Are you all right?” a voice asked him. Before Agron could answer, this guy was helping him up. When he finally looked at him he was met by beautiful dark brown eyes, which for a moment took his breath away.

 

“Jesus! You took a hard tumble, you OK…?” the owner of the brown eyes enquired.

 

“I’m just gonna check on the other guy, I’ll be right back!” the voice continued without waiting for Agron’s response.

 

Agron tried to find some balance against a wall and looked again at the person that had just helped him up from the floor. He watched him help the cyclist to his feet and sent the man on his way. As the other man rode off his Samaritan came walking back towards him.

 

“Goddamn man, you were running like a man possessed! Where are you rushing to?”

“A party…” Agron sighed, “and I’m terribly late!”

 

Agron looked at the guy again and took in the dark ebony shoulder length hair, the silly grin on his face and the leather jacket he was wearing.

 

“Sooooo…” the guy trailed off.

 

“This party you’re going to, is it far from here?” the guy asked.

“No, it’s at the old meat factory, the one that got changed into a club.” Agron replied.

“Why am I still standing here?” Agron thought, “ I need to get my ass moving again!”

 

Luckily he hadn’t sustained any wounds, he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

 

“So, uhm… Thanks… I guess. But if you don’t mind, I need to start running again.” Agron stuttered.

 

“Why the hell am I stuttering?” Agron thought to himself.

 

“Maybe we’ll run into each other again sometime…” the guy offered, while he smiled at Agron once again.

 

“Yeah, maybe.“ Agron replied as he began walking toward his destination again…

 

When Agron finally arrived at the club, the party was in full swing. It took him a while to locate Lucretia, Spartacus and Sura. It was Spartacus who saw him first and came moving towards him.

 

“You better get ready for a storm.” he quickly muttered to Agron, “Lucretia is fuming!”

 

“Here we go,” he thought, best get ready for it”

 

Lucretia soon found her way to him and by the look on her face, Spartacus was right.

 

“Where the hell have you been?!?!” she shouted!

 

“Uhm… I was at Mira’s and I kinda lost track of time,” he replied honestly, then hopefully added “But I’m here now, we can still enjoy ourselves!”

 

“That is not the point and you know that! Can’t you make an effort to show up on time for once?” Lucretia ranted, “Jesus, I should have guessed you’d be at Mira’s again! Maybe you should move in with her and that beast of a girlfriend of hers!”

 

“O God! This again.” Agron’s brain not so helpfully supplied, she was clearly still pissed about the fact that he hadn’t given her an answer yet about moving in together. He just didn’t feel ready, was that so bad?

 

So for the rest of the evening the pair remained as far away from each other as possible among the hoard of party goers. Lucretia remained in a corner booth with Sura, while Agron talked to Spartacus and Donor who had joined them after being stuck in traffic for the last 2 hours. Their glasses went empty and when it was his round, Agron got up and negotiated his way to the bar. He placed his order over the noise and while he was waiting he heard someone say from behind;

 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

 

When Agron turned he found himself face to face with the brown-eyed guy from his now almost forgotten, bicycle fail.

 

“Hey! What…” Agron stuttered, this time out loud… “What are you doing here?”

 

What was fucking wrong with him?! Had he seriously lost the ability to form sentences?

 

“Well, some guy told me there was a party going on and I decide to check it out.” he said in a seductive tone.

 

“How did you get in?” Agron asked, “It was by invite only.”

 

“Oh I have my ways.” the guy smiled, “My name’s Nasir by the way’? Yours?”

 

“Agron.”

 

“Well, Agron nice to meet you… Again!” Nasir grinned and reached out his hand, Agron shook it and for a moment they just stood there eyeing each other.

 

“You want a drink?” Agron asked, completely forgetting about the order he had already placed.

 

“Sure, a beer would be nice.” Agron ordered Nasir a beer and together they walked toward an empty booth where they sat down opposite each other. Agron felt a bit awkward in the beginning but Nasir made him feel at ease quickly, mostly by just joking around.

 

They had been talking for a while when Nasir suddenly exclaimed; “This party is getting a bit lame, but I have a way to spice things up, you wanna join me?”

 

Agron had no idea what Nasir was talking about but he liked the guy, and if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t felt so at ease with someone in a long while. He looked up to see where the rest of his friends were and he noticed Spartacus was in deep discussion with Donar and as for the girls he had no idea… He only doubted leaving with Nasir for a moment.

 

“What’s the worst that could happen.” he thought to himself. 

 

“Where are the bathrooms?” Nasir asked.

 

“The bathrooms…” Agron asked with a smile, “I think they’re upstairs, what will we be doing there?”

 

“Did anyone ever tell you, you have the most adorable dimples?” Nasir said taking Agron’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. When they reached the bathrooms Nasir quickly closed the door behind them and locked it so no one would interrupt them. Nasir then pulled out a joint from his jacket.

 

“Seriously?” Agron laughed, “I haven’t smoked that stuff in years!”

 

“So you won’t join me then?” Nasir asked?

 

“Oh well we’re already up here…” Agron winked, “It would be silly not to use it, right?”

 

Nasir lit the joint and Agron watched him inhale deeply, before passing it over to him.

 

“This is some strong stuff.” Agron’s voice choked out between breaths, “So this is how you spice things… “

 

But before he could finish his sentence, Nasir’s lips crashed down hard on his. Everything happened so fast and without thinking Agron leaned in to kiss him back. The kiss was hard, long and left them both breathless, but before Agron could say anything, Nasir’s lips where on his neck and his hands on his ass.

 

“God this feels good, it isn’t supposed to feel this good, right?” Agron’s brain stuttered while his throat betrayed his mind and let out a barely stifled moan.

 

With surprise he watched Nasir drop to his knees and undo his belt.

 

“Jesus what am I doing?” he muttered under his erratic breaths while Nasir smirked in response, “I don’t do stuff like this, especially not with another guy…”

 

Nasir quickly pulled his jeans down and his eyes lingered on Agron’s long erect cock that was bulging thru his boxers. Pre-cum was already leaking through and Nasir licked at the shaft through the cotton boxers. It was at that point Agron lost all ability to think.

 

Nasir slid down Agron’s boxers and tried to swallow as much of Agron’s cock as his throat would allow in one go.

 

“Holy Mother of God!” Agron cried out involuntarily, and then, as if that was his cue, Nasir began sucking mercilessly.

 

It didn’t take him long before Agron could feel his climax approaching.

 

“Slow down little man.” Agron attempted to protest, to prolong whatever this was. But Nasir didn’t stop and only sucked harder. Before Agron could make any further attempt to slow things down he was coming hard in Nasir’s mouth, biting down on his hand in an attempt to muffle some of the sounds. Nasir slowly licked Agron’s cock clean and then looked up, smiled at him and calmly declared; 

 

“No, this is how I spice things up.”

 

When Agron came back to his senses, he only then fully realised what happened and started to freak out a little. “I need to leave,” he mumbled while trying to readjust his clothing. “Now? Nasir replied with a disappointed look on his face. “My friends are waiting, I have to get downstairs” he responded with a shaky voice. Nasir clearly hadn’t seen this coming but remained surprisingly calm even when Agron left the bathroom in a hurry.

 

While they where going downstairs Nasir stuffed a little piece of paper in Agron’s hand.

 

“Just in case.” he said and before Agron could look at it Donar appeared from nowhere and hit him on the head, hard.

 

“Where the fuck have you been man? We’ve been looking everywhere! Lucretia went completely ballistic when she couldn’t find you!” he said in an amused tone.

 

“Oh God!” Lucretia only then popped back up in Agron’s head, “Where is she?” he asked.

 

“Well, we managed to calm her down and persuade her to let Sura take her home. You need to call her ASAP! Man, you know how she gets! Do you actually enjoy being in the doghouse?!” Donar let out.

 

“So, where have you been?” Donar asked him again.

 

“Oh, I was just talking to Nasi…”

 

But when Agron turned back around he found that Nasir was gone. He immediately felt a sadness wash up but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

 

“Oh… Never mind.” he told Donar. “I just need to go call Lucretia.”

 

“I’m seriously the worst boyfriend ever!” he thought to himself.

 

Donar watched Agron make his way trough the room to find a quiet place where he could call Lucretia. Donar seriously wondered what those two were still doing together, they clearly weren’t meant to be, he sadly thought to himself.


	2. A Force Of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just can't fight that feeling........

_“Ok this is it!”_ Agron thought to himself.

 

He knew he had been an absolute jerk who had screwed up big time, but this was getting ridiculous. He had been trying to apologise to Lucretia for an entire week now. He called her, went by her place, he said sorry like a 1000 times, and now he showed up with a 100 roses and still she slammed the door in his face. And that’s only because he went AWOL on that party… she didn’t even know what had happened with Nasir.

_  
_

_“I’m done!”_ he shouted when he got back to his car.

 

When he got in he just thumped his head on the steering wheel a couple of times before he finally rested it there.

_  
_

_“How the hell did I get myself into this mess?”_ he sighed. _“Damn!”_

Agron couldn’t remember ever feeling this frustrated or angry, he just wanted to punch something really hard… or fuck someone really hard.

 

When that last thought hit him he immediately saw a face, but he tried to push it back fast. He needed to stop thinking about Nasir but to be honest it wasn’t the first time this week he’d thought about the boy.

 

 _“What’s wrong with me?”_ he let out in a frustrated moan.

 

After about ten minutes he sat back up and took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his contacts until he saw Nasir’s name pop up. Nasir’s number had been on that piece of paper he had handed him before he vanished into thin air. Agron had put it in his phone but had, until now, controlled the urge to use it.

 

It took him a while but he finally built up the courage to press, call.

 

The phone rang a few times before he finally heard Nasir’s voice on the other end.

 _“Hello?”_ Nasir answered.

 _“Uhm, it’s me… I mean it’s Agron… you know… we met last week at that party?”_ he managed to squirm out.

 _“Hey! Sure I remember, didn’t think you were gonna call at this point.”_ Nasir laughed.

 _“Well, I’m not even sure why I’m calling now… you know… this is kinda hard…”_ Agron replied.

 _“You Ok?_ Nasir asked, _“You sound a little…”_

 

There was a little pause before Nasir said, _“You maybe wanna meet up and talk?”_

 

Talking sounded good right now, so Agron replied:

_  
_

_“Sure, where do you wanna go?”_

_“You know that bar Joe’s, across from the hospital?”_ Nasir suggested.

 _“Yeah I know it.”_ Agron managed to say.

 _“Good, meet me there in an hour!”_ Nasir said with a warm voice.

 

Agron had been sitting at the bar for about ten minutes when Nasir came in and was struck again by how beautiful the boy looked; the olive coloured skin, the dark long curly hair… For the first time that week, Agron felt the weight of his burden shift from his shoulders.

 

 _“Hey!”_ they both kinda mumbled at the same time.

 

Nasir sat down next to Agron at the bar and waved at the barman.

 

 _“You want a beer?”_ Nasir asked.

 

When Agron nodded in agreement, Nasir ordered 2 beers.

 

 _“You kinda look like you had a bad day_ ” Nasir said.

 _“You better make that a bad week…”_ Agron disclosed.

 _“That bad?”_ Nasir asked with a worried look on his face.

 

And before Agron knew it, he was telling Nasir every thing about Lucretia, that she wouldn’t accept his apologies, the fact that what happened last week was Agron’s first ever experience with a man and that he couldn’t stop thinking about it…

_  
_

_“Yeah, that’s a lot to handle…”_ Nasir finally replied.

 

They just sat there for a few minutes before Nasir enquired:

_  
_

_“You love her?”_  

 _“Lucretia?”_ Agron uttered.

 _“Yeah, I guess… she can be a hand full at times, but all woman are like that, right?”_ Agron noted.

 _“Look the only thing I know is that there are no maybe’s in love, you either love her or you don’t, but if you do, it’s probably for the best if I leave right now”_ Nasir explained with a shaky voice.

 

Agron thought he saw some sadness in Nasir’s eyes but the boy was right, he shouldn’t be messing around with two people, he should try and make it work with Lucretia…

 

 _“I love her”_ Agron finally let out.

 _“Good, that’s my cue then…”_ Nasir sighed.

 _“I hope you guys work things out.”_ Nasir declared sadly.

 

Nasir finished his beer and left the bar.

 

When Agron went outside after paying the bill, he saw Nasir standing on the corner of the road.

_  
_

_“Are you waiting for someone?”_ he inquired.

 

He could see Nasir hesitate but the boy eventually replied:

_  
_

_“No, just trying to figure out how to get home, I missed my ride after work when I came to meet you…”_

_  
_

_”I can give you a lift… if you’d like one?”_ Agron offered.

 _“You really don’t mind?”_ Nasir stammered.

 _“No, it’s cool, come on, it’s my fault that you got stranded here in the first place… My car’s just around the corner.”_ Agron stated.

 

During the drive they didn’t talk much, Agron looked at Nasir a few times but the boy didn’t return his gaze even though the air was filled with tension.

 

It took them 15 minutes to reach Nasir’s home, but it felt much longer. Agron parked the car and turned of the engine.

For a moment they just sat there. Agron palms were all sweaty and his mind was racing. He wanted to say something but he just couldn’t find the words. Nasir looked flustered and was clearly having trouble undoing his seatbelt but he finally managed to undo the damn thing.

 

 _“So, I guess this is it then?_ Nasir said before he reached for the door handle.

 

But before Nasir could open the door, Agron pulled him back and planted a desperate kiss on him. Nasir returned it instantly and it wasn’t before long that they were involved in a heavy make-out session in Agron’s car. They hardly came up for air and their hands were all over each other.

 

After a while though, Nasir joked:

 

_“Inside, now! You’re gonna give my neighbours a heart-attack!”_

 

As soon as they where in the house they continued and Agron was intent upon trying to kiss as much as possible of the boy, eventually even biting down hard on his lip.

 

Soon their jackets where flying through the room and Nasir let out a laugh,

_“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”_

_“Just shut it”_ Agron growled before he started tickling him, which led to hysterical laughter from Nasir.

Before Nasir could recuperate, Agron was already kissing him again and squeezing his ass. Nasir let out a hiss and started pulling on Agron’s T-shirt. Agron lifted his arms and Nasir tried to remove it but it got stuck on Agron’s head, which led to more laughter. Agron finally managed to squirm out of his t-shirt and then he lifted Nasir up with a big smile, which showed of his amazing dimples. Nasir cling on to Agron and they barely made it to the bedroom.

When they fell onto the bed, they removed the rest of their clothes and Agron finally was gifted with a glimpse of a fully naked Nasir. The boy might have been smaller than him but he was in god damn good shape and his cock was beautiful, thick and slightly darker then rest of him.

_  
_

_“God, you’re beautiful.”_ he sighed before leaning in to kiss Nasir again.

 

Soon their cocks where touching, which drew a desperate moan from both men. Agron just couldn’t believe how good this felt.

 

He pushed Nasir back on the bed and trailed a path of kisses over Nasir’s entire body until he reached his cock. He only hesitated for a moment before he started licking the head.

 

 _“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to…”_ Nasir stammered breathlessly.

 

 _“It’s OK, I really want to.”_ Agron declared with no hesitation before taking Nasir in his mouth.

 

Agron tried to find a good pace and after a while he thought he must have been doing OK, if the sounds Nasir was producing were anything to go by, the way he arched his back and the fact that he was pulling roughly on Agron’s hair.

 

 _“Stop!”_ Nasir yelled, _“Don’t wanna come yet!”_

 

Nasir quickly got up, dove into his night-stand and grabbed a condom and some lube before he looked at Agron and stammered hesitantly:

 

_“Are you really sure?”_

_“Yes… it’s just that… I haven’t done this before and well, I now how it works but… you know?”_ Agron murmured while staring at a massively ugly painting of a ruined Roman temple on the wall in front of him.

 _“It’s ok, I’ll talk you through it.”_ Nasir reassured softly, before taking Agron’s face in both his hands and kissing him passionately, but without force or impatience. It was sweet and Agron felt himself relax into Nasir’s touch.

 

After the kiss Nasir moved to lay on his stomach and instructed:

_“You’re gonna have to get me ready, put some lube on your fingers and on my ass and then gently push one finger in…”_

Agron did as asked and gently pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle into Nasir. Nasir quickly pushed back on Agron’s hand and let out a loud and lustful moan.

 

Agron continued with this new found pace that the smaller man had set and when he saw an increasingly incoherent Nasir arching up in the same movement as before, he decided to add another finger. He could see the pleasure on Nasir’s face. Agron arched over, letting his chest rest on Nasir’s back while nuzzling into his neck. Nasir turned his face and at that moment Agron couldn’t resist kissing him, it was a kiss filled with all of their needs.

 

 _“I’m ready.”_ Nasir moaned.

 

Agron rolled the condom over his cock and positioned himself behind Nasir. He carefully placed the head of his cock at Nasir’s entrance and then slowly, inch by frustrating inch, pushed in. It felt so tight, so good and Agron struggled to process anything but the immediate feeling surrounding him.

He told himself to keep it slow, but when he finally started pumping he lost all control, never before had he felt like this and soon the room was filled with loud moans and the sound of their erratic breathing.

This clearly wasn’t going to last long so he desperately grabbed Nasir’s cock and started pumping it, matching the rhythm of his cock as he thrust into the body below him. Agron finally felt Nasir’s body start to tremble and it wasn’t long before Nasir shot his load into the sheets, screaming Agron’s name out loud.

 

After that it only took Agron two more thrusts to reach his own climax. He collapsed onto Nasir and it took them both several moments to regain any sort of conscious state.

 

When they finally did, Agron rolled to Nasir’s side, kissed him and said with a goofy smile:

 

 _“Does it always feel this good?”_ before he dosed off.

 

Nasir looked at the sleeping giant next to him and whispered:

 

 _“No… not like this…”_ before he cuddled up to Agron and fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @bwitani for editing! I Seriously wouldn't have the guts to post this without her correcting me ;)


End file.
